


A Magi's Lullaby

by faecakes



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faecakes/pseuds/faecakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Balbadd, Judar has been plagued with recurring nightmares since the uncovering of his past. Unable to find salvation in rest an old acquaintance offers the fallen magi assistance for a night's well rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Magi's Lullaby

Judar missed the days when he didn’t dream. Night simply turned to day and that was all there was to it. He didn’t struggle for hours trying to fall asleep, and it wasn’t a chore to stay asleep with nightmares of fires and familiar voices screaming jolting him awake. The black magi glared at the dark rukh fluttering over him like butterflies. These little bastards... it was all their fault he couldn’t sleep now. The oracle swatted at them in agitation before rolling over on his bed. Hadn’t Yunan tried to teach him how to soothe the black rukh at some point?

“Like that stupid bastard knows the black rukh as well as I do anyways,” Judar grumbled into his roll pillow.

“Oh now that’s not a very nice thing to say Judar,” a calm voice chided over his shoulder.

The oracle’s eyes snapped open as he whipped across on his bed in the direction of the voice. There stood Yunan to the side of his bed, moonlight cascading around behind him illuminating those pale blonde hairs.

“How the hell did you get in here?!” he shouted, his rukh immediately dancing around him on edge, “What do you want?”

“Is that any way to speak to a fellow magi?” Yunan paid Judar’s attitude little if any mind, the Kou magi was rather brash to begin with anyways, “I came to help you sleep. It appears you’ve been suffering a lot of nightmares lately since your run in at Balbadd. So much so that you spend most of the hours now trying to get any sleep at all.”

“Like you fucking care,” he growled. How the hell had Yunan even come to know such information? Who the hell had he been talking to? What was he playing at?

“Thought you hated me anyways. Shouldn’t you be rejoicing with that hag in Laem?”

“Foolish Judar, I don’t hate you,” Yunan stepped closer to the bed, making the hairs on Judar’s neck raise, “You simply disappointment is all.”

By now the elder magi was leaning in on the bed, his face mere inches away from Judar’s. His hands were planted firmly on the bedside with his braid falling lazily over his shoulder. Soft green eyes glowed almost a paler yellow with the natural light of the moon reflecting in them. Judar tried to edge himself back only to find that now he couldn’t. The magi’s red eyes contracted as he tried harder to move again, this time a grunt of effort pushing past his lips as he tried to get his body to obey him.

“The hell did you do to me you bastard!” Judar screamed at him.

“I told you I’m here to help you sleep,” Yunan replied again, bringing up a hand to push Judar gently back down on his bed, “How do you expect anyone to sleep if you keep yelling so much. Honestly...” Yunan sighed with exasperation.

The Kou Oracle fought against the hand pushing him down onto the bed. Much to Judar’s frustration it appeared that Yunan was barely putting in any effort at all into his hand. It was almost as if Judar was lying back willingly for him. This had to be magic... but what kind of magic? There had to be someway Judar could counteract it. Think stupid think!

“Ah, ah. None of that,” Yunan spoke up again, now sealing off Judar’s magic.

The seasoned magi ran a slender hand down from Judar’s chest, roaming down to his core before quickly wiping his hand to the side, locking Judar’s magoi away. The black magi himself let out a strangled gasp at the feeling, not at all enjoying where this was going. His red orbs shot back up to Yunan who was now grinning _over him_. When the hell had Yunan crawled onto him?! Come to think of it... why the hell was Judar in a bed to begin with! The magi hated his bed, refused to sleep in it unless he was being forced to by company. The magi normally curled up in his ill-acquired mountain of pillows. A brief look around the room for said pile and it was suddenly apparent, this was not Judar’s room either. No... there were no familiar asian designs, no elaborate mirrors that had on more then occasion been smashed to bits. Everything was plain, almost rustic. The walls were homely carved, and there was a lingering scent of earth everywhere. This wasn’t the Kou empire... this wasn’t Judar’s room.

“Figure it out yet Judar?” Yunan smiled running another hand down Judar’s stomach. This time however, the black oracle was void of his clothing.

Judar’s face flourished a vivid red, eyes shooting back up at Yunan who was now in a similar state of nudity. Judar had never really paid it much notice, having only had majority of contact with Yunan when he was little, but the older magi had a rather envious build. Milky white skin, not much to say for muscle, but that didn’t really fit Yunan’s character anyways. Oh gods... what the hell was going on? The younger whipped his head to the side, refusing to take any part of this.

“Stubborn as always even though I’m only trying to help you,” Yunan sighed again. He leaned in brushing his face against his kinsman. His lips hovered just shy of Judar’s ear, “It’s been a long time since we’ve been close like this my little Judar, have you forgotten again how soothing this can be? Remember it was me that actually discovered what really brings you to your knees.”

Yunan kissed under the magi’s jawline, weaving his hands around Judar’s neck to begin undoing the sealed clasps of the golden collar that adorned his neck. The black magi swallowed back a thick bout of saliva recalling back to that time Yunan had given him the only relief he knew of in this world. It had felt so good having that collar off of him. Yunan’s hands had felt like the most soothing things in the world messaging the sensitive skin that had been battered and bruised from the constant weight of metal. Judar’s eyelids fluttered in recollection, hearing the first of the clasps be undone.

“There’s my good Judar,” Yunan whispered feeling the younger magi begin to excite under him, “I didn’t think you’d forget my touch so easily. Did you miss this? Has anyone else ever done this for you?”

Yunan was teasing him now, and Judar was helpless but to fall right into it feeling those slender fingers begin poking into the back of his neck as the second and third clasps came undone. Judar didn’t respond to Yunan’s question, curling his toes tightly in resistance as his length began to swell with need.

“My my aren’t you eager, I guess that answers my question though,” Yunan mused with a low chuckle removing the ornament completely from Judar’s neck. The blond magi stared down at Judar with a warm desire that stirred something inside the black oracle he hadn’t felt in many many years. It was pure desire and warmth. No manipulation, no coercion, no ulterior motives at all present, just warmth and wanting.

“You miss me don’t you Judar, the one person who knows you and understands what you’ve been through like no one else can imagine. Don’t you?” Yunan repeated again starring down at his kin.

Judar lingered his stare a while longer on his elder. The paler magi obliged, reaching a hand down to his younger, letting it caress the side of Judar’s face softly. The black magi felt his throat tighten, closing his eyes with a gentle nod of his head. A warm tear pushed past his eyelids and onto Yunan’s fingertip.

“You’re a good magi Judar,” Yunan whispered between them, leaning in to kiss his fallen brethren.

The minute Yunan’s lips graced Judar’s the room spun. Judar’s eyelids fluttered in pleasure as warmth swelled around him. the rukh spun and warped, but it was silent for once. It felt like a warm tidal wave had washed over him, putting him at ease with the world and its state of being.

Yunan pulled himself back from the black oracle with eyes now closed. The sultry figure smiled once more before fading away into a single bird of white. The room was normal again, cold and adorned in the gold of the Kou Empire. Judar was peacefully asleep in his make-shit bed of accumulated pillows with a soft pink glow to his cheeks. There was a light sheen of sweat to his skin, and his brows were furrowed in what was presumably pleasure, judging by the shifting of his legs. The oracle was fully clothed, collar in place, but he was asleep and that was what mattered.

The little bird looked over the magi a moment longer before fluttering up and about the room in search of the circular window it had slipped through. Tiny wings fluttered silently in the night air as it pushed its way outside and to the nearby willow tree that resided just outside of the palace walls. A slender hand extended from one of the mid branches of the tree providing a perch for the rukh to land on, resting its tired wings.

A voice chuckled softly.

“Well... that was certainly interesting,” Yunan’s voice replied with a bit of mirth, casting a watchful gaze back to the Kou Empire’s central Palace.

“Sleep well little Judar.”


End file.
